Something Short of a Miracle
by Lillythemarshmellowqueen
Summary: Daddy’s here... you’ll be okay!” But even as he said it he could feel the lie on his lips.Feel his brain shut down. Now of all times it had to fail him. His legs gave out beneath him, fear sapping his strength. Fear for the life of his child.Three-shot AH
1. Chapter 1

**An Artemis Fowl Fanfiction**

**Fiction rating: ****T (for a reason)**

**Pairing: ****ArtemisX?**

**Something Short of a Miracle**

Cold.

The air is cold.

And I am cold.

Daddy is working.

I have to play alone.

There is the garden.

I play in the garden.

With the flowers and the fence.

Today is Saturday.

I went to school yesterday.

That was Friday.

There were many children.

And Daddy held my hand.

But the children had Mummy's too.

Aren't they Egyptian?

No-one had Butler.

It is very cold in the garden.

My fingers hurt.

There is a well.

I have never seen it before.

I will play in the well.

It is grey and dark.

I'm not afraid.

I will call Daddy if I am.

I get into a bucket in the well.

I can pretend to play ships.

This is funny so I laugh.

Huh?

I am falling!

No!No!

Daddy! Daddy!!

It's cold! I'm stuck!

Daddy!

It so cold!

Where are you Daddy?

It hurts!

Daddy! Daddy...

It's cold... so cold... Daddy?

Daddy please...find me...

Daddy...cold...

Daddy.... Mummy.... Cold....

* * *

"Noël? Noël? Where are you?"

Butler looked up from his newspaper to see a young man walk into the library.

"Butler have you seen Noël?" Artemis Fowl asked looking around as if the little girl would appear from behind a book shelf.

"No Artemis I thought she was with you?" the ex-bodyguard answered getting to his feet.

Artemis walked around the library once before leaving. Butler followed him, thinking that Artemis was doing quite a good job with the nutty professor look. Glasses on his head forgotten, jumper on backwards and a pen behind one ear, Artemis Fowl the second was the farthest thing from cold Armani suited boy genius of the past. Yes, fatherhood had taken its toll on him alright.

In fact the Armani suits sat gathering dust in his closet.

"Where has that child got to?" Artemis called out tramping around the kitchen. Butler could hear that tone of hysteria creep into his voice.

"Butler! The doors are open!" And then Artemis was out of the house. Shaking his head Butler followed. Noël had a habit of wandering off. Not because she was a bothersome child but because she was so overconfident. And she had a right to be of course. What other child had picked up the complete oxford dictionary at two and finish it before the week was out?

And of course Artemis had to panic every time, he always became quite irrational every time she did.

* * *

His heart thudded, his mouth was dry. Where was she?

It was freezing outside where could she be??

"Noël!"he called again straining his ears for a response.

He'd searched the whole garden, every flower pot had been scrutinised until it almost withered away under his gaze. The flower beds and lawn was empty. She couldn't have gone under the fence, could she?

Would she?

There! A red mitten!

Artemis picked it up calling out again. And then he heard it. Sobbing.

Noël was crying, somewhere close by.

"Noël! Noël! Where have you got to?"

"Daddy! It hurts!" her voice sounded as if from far away but she had to somewhere near.

He whirled around. There, behind a hedge was a low well, cold and grey with age. And it was from this that his daughter's voice echoed. His heart stopped and then stuttered back to life along with his legs.

He fell to his knees staring down into the tiny black hole, somewhere in the sucking darkness he could just make out the face of a very scared little girl.

"Da-ddy" She whimpered.

"It's alright Noël, Daddy's here... you'll be okay!" But he could feel the lie on his lips. Feel his brain shut down. Now of all times it had to fail him. His legs gave out beneath him, fear sapping his strength. Fear for the life of his child.

With the last semblance of his strength he called out "Butler! Help!"

* * *

The tone of utter panic had been clear in Artemis's voice and Butler felt the familiar surge of overpowering protectiveness again, he sped up from a brisk walk to a sprint.

Running to the side of the garden he saw Artemis on the ground, leaning over a small, old well.

On his approach Artemis turned to faintly say "She fell, she's stuck"

He'd turned very white and Butler was seized with alarm. Artemis continued to stare at the well as if all his metal not to mention physical capabilities had abandoned him. A fact Butler realised a moment later when Artemis repeated blankly "She fell...She's stuck..."

Pulling out his phone Butler dialled 999, the emergency Garda(1) service. Explaining to them the situation he was struck by how odd that he should call the authorities _now_ after saving Artemis from so many a life threatening situations, he'd never been out of his depth before, whether it be trolls or evil pixies. He leaned over Artemis to assess the situation himself. This time it appeared he _was _out of his depth.

Noël seemed to be wedged in between a rusty metal bucket and the wall of the well. Her immensely small size owing to the odd angle. She was more than a few meters down the narrow tube. With his hand dialling another number Butler rushed back into the house to look for some rope.

* * *

Beckett Fowl was delighted with himself. He loved surprises but more than being on the receiving end he loved to be on the giving end. As his jeep sped down the N4 ring road from Dublin he contemplated the surprise he was about to give his elder brother, when he arrived home unannounced.

Home! He was going home, after a whole year!

At eighteen Beckett Fowl was one of the most accomplished artists of modern Europe. The 'Mer-Child' as his most famous painting he found it was hard to explain to people that he'd only gone to college that very year. He glanced at the canvases and oil paints that littered the back of his jeep. It was getting harder and harder to explain to people that his paintings were based on average things like the 'Mer-Child' was based on his niece not some cult goddess. Some art critiques were just plain crazy. Not to mention all those fans that seemed to constantly plague him.

So it was good to be away from the mad and hectic life of Dublin for a while, Beckett grinned thinking of his elder brother again.

Artemis had really let himself go, doting after his daughter like some love sick puppy. Gone was the black suited, crisp business man of Beckett's youth. Changed overnight into a worried and dreamy eyed 'Papa'.

Beckett snorted, mentally noting that down to email Myles, his twin later.

It had been barely four years ago that Artemis had become distant from his family. Long trips out of town and even longer business trips out of the country. Myles had diagnosed him with some rare form of schizophrenic illness that included an isolation disorder. He had been writing a psychiatry paper back then. Beckett had simply stated "Lady Friend" to a choking Myles.

And true to his words Artemis had disappeared for nearly a year before returning to Ireland with a six month old daughter in tow.

To say they were surprised would be the understatement of the century. But Artemis refused to answer any of their questions. Simply stating that Noël was his daughter, deal with it.

And life had almost gone back to normal in a way. Angeline and Artemis Fowl...Mum and Dad...Beckett corrected himself, Artemis, Myles and himself. Not to mention Butler and occasionally Juliet. Together with little, adorable, delightful baby Noël. And it had been a good happy life.

That was until their parents moved to Spain, Myles to London and Beckett to Uni. Artemis was more than able to raise his daughter on his own and of course Butler went by from time to time to check up on them.

So all in all Beckett just couldn't wait to get home he really- his nostalgic reverie was interrupted by Mozart. He glanced at his phone and then at the road. He really shouldn't seeing as he was driving but then he picked it up anyway. It could be that girl he met last week end who didn't seem to know he was such a famous artist.

"Hello- Butler?"

"What? She what?"

"I'll be there in five minutes!"

He threw the phone down into the passenger seat, concentrating on driving as fast as he possibly could, all though of any girls flying clean out of his head.

* * *

**(1) Garda is like the Irish word for Police. Plural is Gardai. Um I think, I don't take Irish so I might spell it wrong... hehe**

**Laurry: Well there we go peoples thats a wrap!**

**Lilly : Okay so this is our first Artemis Fowl AH one-shot...**

**Laurry: Which somehow turned into a three-shot! **

**Lilly: aheeheehehe... yeah it's a bit OOC but this is like 15-16 years on people... and well people change...heh**

**Laurry: Holly up next...**

**Lilly: Reviews my doves! and i shall reward you with cookies and updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Artemis Fowl Fanfiction**

**Fiction rating: ****T (for a reason)**

**Pairing: ****ArtemisXHolly**

* * *

There was practically all the Garda task force, the fire brigade, a complete news crew from RTE and more than half the county in the Fowls front gardens.

Artemis Fowl was impervious to all.

Beckett raced through the crowds, leaping over the barricade to reach his brother.

"Myles is on his way in the Lear Jet." Butler quietly informed him as way of greeting, batting away a Gardai who tried to remove Beckett.

"He's Family." A quick growl from the man giant was enough to send the poor officer into trauma.

The police services buzzed around the grounds like a hive of angry, anxious bee, keeping the spectators at bay. Who would have though so many people would turn up? An anchor woman reported on the situation in the back ground.

"It is now four hours since; three-year old Noël Fowl fell in to the old family well. The well itself is half a meter in diameter. It is impossible to open up. The little girl is wedged in between the wall of the well and a metal bucket 4 meters down. The well extends for another 20 meters approximately. Although rescue workers have tried, the little girl is too frightened to hold on to any rope extended to her. There is also the danger of her falling down further." The woman paused and the camera turned to the spot where Artemis was beside the well and Beckett frowned.

"Need to get them out of here..." he muttered to himself.

Although Butler was handling the situation, he was only one man and with Artemis refusing to move from his vigil beside the well it was up to Beckett to bring some order.

He turned and marched up to the news woman who seemed to be listening to her ear piece.

"And now we have Mr. Fowl's brother, Beckett Fowl the renowned artist-"

But Beckett cut her off.

"Please if you could move further away." He scowled but his tone was perfectly polite.

"We need room to assess this situation and no distractions."

The woman was taken aback but complied, staring at Beckett's back in awe. How could someone so young command such authority? Of course she didn't know the half of it.

Someone, most probably a certain Eurasian man turned on the flood lights. The evening dusk resembled a foot ball match. There were people lining the house and garden all staring one place, Artemis and the well.

Beckett hurried to this exact place. Time to knock some sense into his brother _and_ try to rescue his niece. Although from what he could see, they had as much chance as Noël suddenly growing wings and flying out. Of course it would take nothing short of a miracle to save this situation.

* * *

"Please if you could move further away" The blue eyed young man scowled from the plasma screen.

"Are you seeing this Major Short?" asked LEP technical consultant Foaly.

Holly who had only just entered the Operations booth had her mouth hanging open. She had stood in shock hearing the end of the anchor woman's speech. Then her expression had gone from outright shock to blatant determination.

"I have to get up there!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"First of all Holly there are around two hundred mud men up there and second...why?"

"Foaly! Did you see Artemis's face?" The boy is completely distressed! He's our friend Foaly! We owe him this much at least!"

"Man." said Foaly quietly.

Holly who had begun pacing turned and sharply asked "What?"

"He's a man Holly, he has a child. Time moves differently for them, it's been over eight years since you last saw him."

Holly flinched at this, though not for the reasons the centaur had in mind.

"Holly we don't even know who that girl's mother is...well I suppose you might, you and the mud boy were the best of friends he might have told _you_..." Obviously the centaur was pissed at the fact that _he _didn't.

"It doesn't matter Foaly! Eight or ten! I have to help him! That's a little girl in a well!"

"Children fall in wells all the time Holly. There are numerous accounts of mud children falling in wells and narrow holes."

She glared at him.

"And your showing up might make things worse, Holly."

"Why did you call me here then? To see a child die?!"

"No...But I..."

When she continued to glare at him he relented.

"Alright! But this conversation never took place. I did not run you up a surface visa and I definitely did not give you the new set of dragonfly wings."

Silently Holly nodded as Foaly tinkered with his equipment. Then quietly she shielded, the last things to go were her lips mouthing a quick 'Thank you'.

* * *

"Artemis! Snap out of it!" Beckett shook his brother's shoulders, stopping short when he got a burning look from the older man.

"Snap, out of what precisely, Beckett?"

"Oh...You haven't gone loony?" Beckett asked warily

"No, no I haven't." Artemis turned again to face the well.

"She's sleeping?" Beckett questioned quietly.

"For now, but it's too cold. She'll freeze." Pain layered Artemis's voice.

"So what have you done about it Arty? You're just sitting there like a zombie."

"I'm disappointed Beckett."

"Disappointed?"

"Yes at myself, for all my genius, I cannot find a way of getting my daughter out of there." His shoulders slumped somewhat.

"What if we dig a parallel tunnel?" Beckett tried optimistically.

"The grounds too soft. Unstable." Artemis seemed to have lost the will to form complete sentences.

'He really must be far gone.' realized Beckett.

"What about someone going in there?" but he wouldn't give up.

"Won't fit. Too narrow." Almost an afterthought Artemis added "We can't _do anything." _

Beckett fell silent, and then they both heard Noël crying. Shining the torch Artemis had abandoned into the well Beckett spotted the little girl.

"Unca' Bekkeh?" she whimpered. "Cold..." then she sobbed again.

Suddenly Artemis was leaning down at the lip of the well.

"Shh... Noël everything will be fine. Don't cry, Daddy's here."

Beckett asked then, averting his eyes from the trapped girl. "Do you want to try the rope again? Maybe she'll listen now?"

Before Artemis could reply however, Butler appeared at their side, his face drawn with worry, a phone in his right hand.

"Your mother." He said simply, handing the phone to Artemis who gripped it as if it were a lifeline.

To Beckett he announced that Myles jet had landed and that he would be there shortly, before disappearing again to try and clear the property from all the spectators.

Artemis put the phone to his ear, "Hello Mothe- Mum?" he couldn't help it, his voice trembled.

"Oh! Arty! How terrible! We're on our way now! How is she?"

"She's holding up like you granddaughter."

Why was it that she made him fell infinitely better with just mere words?

"Oh Arty don't give up! If anyone can get her out, you can."

"Thank you Mum. We're trying..."

"Are Beckett and Myles there yet?"

"Yes Beckett, would you like to talk to him?"

"Please dear. Oh and Arty everything will be alright, you have to believe that! Your father's driving right now but he sends his love too."

"Yes of course Mother." He lied and gave the phone to Beckett, who immediately began "Uh-huh-ing" to his mother.

"Of course, I'll take care of him, Mum! Okay, see you when you get here!" Beckett had only to close the phone that his twin brother came jogging into view.

"I came as soon as I could!" he huffed straightening his tie.

Artemis only nodded, woebegone. Butler then appeared with a gruff looking man in his forties..

"Beckett, Myles, this is Garda Sergeant Malone, he's been in charge of our attempts."

The twins nodded and Beckett shook hands with the man.

"Why haven't we got her out yet?" Myles asked crossing his arms.

"She's too scared." Butler answered solemnly.

"And I'm afraid if we try she could just fall in further. From the blue prints we got, the well gets narrower further down, it's too dangerous." added the Sergeant.

"What about someone going down there?" Beckett asked again.

"It's too narrow, only a small child could be lowered down and even then they would hardly be able to pull her out."

The Sergeant said sombrely "Our main worry is that she'll get too cold..." seeing the horrified look on the twins' faces he added "You know boys I have a daughter of my own... I can see what your brother is going through; you need to be strong for him."

All was silent for a while.

"Well you two should keep talking to her at least, stop her falling asleep." Butler frowned. "Artemis seems to be in no position to do anything." he added gazing at his former charge's dejected form.

Beckett and Myles crowded around the edge of the well staring down apprehensively. Then they simultaneously looked at Artemis, if they found it difficult to face the girl then imagine what Artemis was going through.

"Hey baby girl?" Beckett called.

"Don't go asleep now okay?" Myles added blinking nervously.

"Fall." was the reply.

"No, you're not going to fall Noël! Don't worry!" Beckett tried to reassure.

Noël's voice came back cracked from crying "_Fall_ asleep, not _go_ sleep Unca Myes." She corrected.

The twins stared at each other. A three year old correcting grammar while in mortal peril, truly she could only be the daughter or Artemis Fowl.

Beckett let out a breath. They'd get her out the just need a little miracle

"Go ask the Sergeant about digging a parallel tunnel?" Myles ordered taking of his jacket, there was a light in his eyes. Beckett stared at his twin, each silently vowing not to rest until they had gotten there niece back.

* * *

She'd had to take a commercial shuttle to the surface but once there mercifully her visa had allowed her full access to equipment. From there it had been a straight flight from Tara to Fowl Manor. Of course once she got there she realised how hard it would be to just waltz in. The police had cordoned off most of the area but practically the whole country side seemed to line the barricade. Nothing attracted humans more than possible tragedy.

Holly Short flew around the estate once, alighting in the back garden of a small cottage. It was easy to 'borrow' some human clothes from a line. Surly Holly reasoned that no-one would miss them. So clad in a pair of children's jeans and a large white shirt Holly made her way on foot to Fowl Manor.

* * *

It had started to drizzle in the cold November night. It seemed almost hopeless for the spectators who watched as the emergency services tried in vain to rescue the little girl.

That was until a small figure leapt over the barricades and ran toward the Fowl family gathered around the well.

* * *

Myles stared at the little dark skinned girl.

"I'll go down the well!" she exclaimed but couldn't seem to hear her properly.

"Excuse me Miss, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave, and stay behind the barricade." The Garda Sergeant said, trying to turn the girl around. She shrugged out of his hold refusing to move and repeated "I'll go down!"

Myles felt a twinge of familiarity but pushed it away.

"No sorry you're only a little girl-" he began but she cut him off.

"I'm Sixteen!"

"Oh."

Beckett who had been on the phone to a building company requesting an emergency digger, appeared beside Myles and noticing the girl began "Who...?" before blinking rapidly as if to clear his head.

Looking at him Myles was sure Beckett remembered her from somewhere too like a half remembered dream...

"Let me go down! I can fit _and_ I'm a gymnast!" The girl repeated again.

Beckett was ready to protest when Artemis stood up, his skin if possible even paler.

Staring wildly at the girl he said "Let her try."

"Arty! We can't endanger another child's life for-" Beckett began to say when the girl scowled and said "I'm not a child!"

Myles crossed his arm and was ready to object; he stared at his twin and knew that he too was against this. But before Beckett or Myles could point out the stupidity of this idea, Butler who had been for the most part quiet spoke up.

"Beckett, Myles I believe we should let the young lady try?"

Throughout this whole ordeal he had been the voice of reason, the calm unmoving mountain that had taken care of everything, the twins turned to stare at Butler astounded. If the cautious body guard was backing this up, then really was there no other way?

* * *

"Sinead O'Keefe reporting from Fowl manor, Co. Dublin for RTE News."The woman stood in front of the camera a grey umbrella clutched in one hand. In the back ground a young girl could be seen getting into a handmade rope harness.

"A slender teenager, a gymnast has volunteered to be lowered down into the well to try and pull out Noël Fowl. The little girl has been trapped down there for the last six hours. We can now see the teenager being lowered into the well, head first. One inside she will have to navigate through pitch black to reach the little girl."

There was a pause and then a dramatic gasp and the anchor woman began to exclaim. "Oh my, she's yelling to be pulled back out. The men have now pulled her back out but she is empty handed. It appears the ropes are hampering her movements. We can now see Noël's father Mr. Artemis Fowl plead with the young girl to try again."

The screen cut to a focused close up of the two. The teenager was on the ground with Artemis crouching beside her. Suddenly the screen shot was blocked by the enormous shoulders of Butler but only for a minute before the teenage girl could be seen getting to her feet.

"It seems the girl is ready to try again."

* * *

It is dark.

It is cold.

It is raining.

Daddy is outside.

He is crying on his inside.

Unca Myes and Bekkeh are there too.

And many, many people.

I am cold. I can't feel my arms and legs.

I'm stuck and cold.

Please Daddy...

I'm cold...

Get me out of here...

* * *

Holly couldn't breathe, the walls surrounded her. There was mud everywhere and it was pitch black.

Still she felt herself being lowered into the deep dark hole in the ground. Slithering through the muck due to gravity, the blood rushing to her head.

She was claustrophobic; she knew but still an instinct bigger that just the need to save another life propelled her forward. She could see Noël now a little round cherubic face, black hair caked with mud. One eye was blue and one eye hazel, widening in horror. Holly only knew two other people like that, herself and Noël's father.

"Come...on Noël... Just grab a hold of my hand." Holly coaxed.

But the little girl refused to budge. "Daddy?" she asked weakly.

"Come on...my names Holly... I'll take you to Daddy." Holly reached but her own arm was stuck against the wall.

"Daddy!" Noël's voice turned shrill.

Holly stared at the little girl through what little light there was, looking her in the eye, big mistake. Noël's voice layered with bass and alto. "Take me to Daddy!" she ordered.

Holly could feel her pupils dilate. The little mud girl was using the Mesmer on her. Before the elf could reply however Noël asked again.

"Make Daddy come here!"

Holly felt the compulsion to follow.

"Pull me up!" she shouted tugging at the rope she had to break eye contact. And then she was moving upwards, leaving the little girl alone in the dark, it was the single most hardest thing Holly ever had to do. Before she knew it however the cold night air slapped her face. She sucked in huge lung full's of air and felt herself being carried; she opened her eyes to see Artemis setting her down on the ground.

"Holly please you have to try again." He begged holding her shoulders. Her heart broke to see him like this and to think it all could have been avoided, if only... Someone handed her a glass of water, probably Beckett and she chugged it down.

Then sitting up straight she cupped Artemis's face and said clearly. "Of course I have to try again, Arty." She smiled, "I'll try another hundred times if I have to."

And then she pulled him down to briefly touch her lips to his before getting up and declaring she was going to try again.

Beckett gave his brother a confused stare, which Myles returned with equal question. Had they just seen what they thought the saw?

Butler too was acting as if he knew this girl, they heard him mutter "We're counting on you Captain." as she went past. Who was she? The twins wondered before returning to the task at hand.

* * *

**Lilly: It's Finished!!! (falls over keyboard)**

**Laurry: (wipes forehead) Finally!!**

**Lilly: Ya know I've never worked this hard or fast on Fic! God it's tiring!**

**Laurry: It took me bloody ages to sort out the mess in her head!**

**Lilly: well there it is people... the second instalment of 'Something short of a Miracle' Please review! **

**Laurry: Oh and also there is going to be a bunch of T rated stuff toward the end..um and I'm thinking of it maybe going M rated...Review and tell me whether You'd prefer it to stay T or M?? **


	3. Chapter 3

**An Artemis Fowl Fanfiction**

**Fiction rating: ****T (for a reason)**

**Pairing: ****ArtemisXHolly**

Once again Holly found herself upside down being lowered into the little well by Butler and Beckett. Even Artemis had joined in to help. Myles had been shoved back owing to his lack of hand eye coordination. Only one officer was holding the rope, the rest of the force stood by idly. Holly felt a smidge of pride that the LEP weren't this useless, only a smidge of course, they weren't immensely better either.

Once more she was swallowed by the wretched dark. Holly felt constricted, she couldn't breathe, the walls of the tunnel pressed into her sides. She could hardly see. Her hands were shaking, thanks to the cold. The blood pounding in her ears, her heart was an excited tennis ball on the court that was her ribcage. Yet still she persisted.

As soon as she was near the girl she tried again.

"Noël, listen to me, you have to hold onto me okay?" Holly tried to be reassuring and clear at the same time.

"Daddy? Where's my Daddy?" Noël cried.

Suddenly Holly saw drops of water fall on to Noël's upturned face. How was the rain getting in? And then Holly realised that they were her own tears.

Instead of falling down her face as they should they ran up onto her forehead and dripped onto Noël's face.

Holly felt a lump in her throat. Why now of all times?

"Noël, please hold on to me?"

"I want Daddy..." now the girl trembled. Holly felt herself sob; it had finally come down to this? Well what could she do? She had to save Noël.

"Come on Noël," She coaxed gently, "Hold on to me now, Hold on to Mummy?" And with that Holly reached out to grip Noël under the arms.

"Mum-my?"

"Hold on to Mummy Noël? Just hold on..." Holly cried, holding onto the toddler as hard as she could. Oh but she was cold. Holly felt her joints popping from the strain; the ropes cut her sides excruciatingly

"Pull us up!" she yelled feeling the ropes tighten even further as she was dragged upwards.

"Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?" chanted Noël. Holly tried to transfer if any heat to the little girl's body. She was just too cold...

Before long they were out in the open. The crown erupted into cheer and Noel was wretched out of Holly's arms.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the little girl cried.

"Oh Noël!" Artemis now sobbed holding onto his daughter as if for dear life.

Holly found herself in the arms of Beckett Fowl who gently, if a little awkwardly put her down. Shaking off the ropes Holly looked down at herself, the white shirt was drenched in mud almost unrecognisable, she need a shower... Beckett went to give Artemis and Noël a hug.

Almost immediately the paramedics descended on the scene. The crowd was in a stay of euphoria and all eyes were trained on the reunited father and daughter and so Holly wasn't missed as she quickly shielded and slinked away.

All eyes except that of two nineteen year olds, who suddenly found themselves with a mirage of unexplainable memories.

* * *

Artemis felt a hundred years old. He couldn't believe his own incompetence! When had he become so…so vulnerable? But as he looked upon the sleeping form of his daughter he realized when. When he found that he was about to become a father.

He sighed. Noël was safe now. He would never let anything happen to her.

True he had just frozen when she had been in danger but there really what more could anyone have done to save her. He had calculated every possibility.

Closing the nursery light Artemis left the room. He stood outside the door for an instant. Then quickly peeked back in, Noel was breathing. He only did it to make sure.

He ran a hand through his tousled hair as he walked to his own room. Other that a slight case of hypothermia Noël had been fine. The heating was set to high in her room and Artemis had stayed up three hours to observe her condition. The twins had collapsed in the living room around one and Butler had left early. It had been an exhausting day.

Artemis entered his room ready to collapse on to his bed when he noticed that the bathroom door was open. He locked the bedroom door behind him. His heart was in his throat as he approached the door way. Suddenly he saw the silhouette of a girl and then an elf materialized in front of him.

She wore nothing but a large white shirt which Artemis suspected was borrowed from his closet. Her red hair hung wet and down.

"I helped myself to a shower…" She said nonchalantly taking a step forward.

"Holly." He breathed.

"Artemis."

They stared into each other's eyes.

And then together in an almost fluid motion they moved forward to embrace on another. A hug that turned into a passionate kiss. And then his hands were in her hair and her lips were on his and they didn't know where one began and the other ended.

And then they were on the bed and he groaned into her hair. "Holly…"

Trying to stop tears from falling she whispered "Oh I missed you! I missed you…"

"Every single day." He added.

"Every single minute…" she amended before kissing him again.

"Every single millisecond." he finished before she kissed him again murmuring "Same old Artemis Fowl..." against his lips.

"I'm sorry..." he said quietly his arms loosening from around her waist.

"What for?" _her_ arms tightened around his neck. "Artemis it could have happened to anyone."

"Yes but I should have-"

"Should have, would have..."

"But-"

"But nothing, our daughter is safe now and that all that matters! She-"

Artemis shifted to bring Holly to his side. "I heard her saying Mummy..."

Holly rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't need to finish, the understood without words. They stayed like that for a while simply glad to be together.

A while later Holly said "She tried to mesmerise me..."

"Yes...I have to teach her to control herself..."

When Holly said nothing just held her breath he continued "She isn't bound by the same laws as you, she can enter any dwelling or mesmerise another fairy without fear of losing her magic, she doesn't need the acorn or bend in the river either."

Holly sighed and nodded.

"Did you get my letter and the pictures?" he asked. She nodded silently. Then Holly propped herself on her elbows and looked at Artemis. "You know Arty..." she stated looking into his mismatched eyes. "I can't remember why I let you come back to the surface without me." She dipped her head down to kiss him again.

"You will remember again, Captain." He replied but she continued to pluck at his shirt so he amended "In the morning, perhaps."

Holly groaned "It's Major now Mudboy..." she said referring to her old nickname for him.

When he raised an eyebrow she just muttered "Roll over, Arty... just Roll over."

And he did.

* * *

The morning light crept through the windows, almost as if it were afraid of waking the occupants of Fowl Manor. Myles awoke with a start. His hand had no feeling in it whatsoever. He blinked and sat up, scowling as he pushed off his twin, who had somewhere in the night decided that Myles was a pillow.

That _would_ explain the pins and needles in his arm.

Beckett rolled over and fell off the sofa.

"Ow..." he whimpered getting up.

"What were you thinking when you decided to sleep on me?" Myles asked, sitting up.

"Uh...Leonardo...maybe Rafael?"

"What?"

"I was thinking of Leonardo..." Beckett muttered standing up and turning off the T.V.

Myles stood up as well and sighed "My suit is ruined..."

"No shit..." Beckett muttered.

It does suffice to say they weren't morning people. Myles stretched and then shuffled off to the kitchen. Beckett stared at the blank television screen for a moment and a half deliberating whether to turn it back on or not. Deciding against it he too lopped after his brother.

One coffee for Myles and three and a half with treacle for Beckett later they had both woken sufficiently enough to look at the time.

"It's ten already?" Myles yawned, blinking at the clock.

Refreshed Beckett stood up and grinning yelled "Race ya to wake up Arty!" Then he sprinted from the room, Myles fast on his heels.

And they were little boys again, running to their elder brother's room to present their latest experiment or discovery, falling up the stairs, pushing and shoving.

They only difference was this time there was no mother telling them to stop before they broke their neck, they were eighteen, and they had to keep quiet lest they wake their niece.

Beckett crashed into the door which was locked, but as Myles came racing up he twisted the door knob just so and the door unlocked. Chuckling they burst through the door into Artemis's room and froze.

Though the sheets covered the couple it was clear to see they were in a complete state of undress. It was also clear from the short red hair and chestnut skin that the girl was from yesterday who had indefinitely rescued Noël. Only now they could see she wasn't a girl but a young woman.

It was also crystal clear that it the twins did not leave the room quickly and quietly Artemis and his "Lady friend" would wake. Feeling like burglars in their own home the two tiptoed out of the room, Beckett quietly closing the door behind them. AT the click of the door Holly shorts eyes snapped open.

Outside Beckett chuckled nervously and asked "So uh...How's London?"

"Oh don't try to avoid the issue Beck!" Myles scowled as they entered their own room and began to change.

"What?" Beckett shrugged blushing and turning away to hide his face.

"If I'm not mistaken..." Myles went on pulling on a clean suit "And I'm not." He began to knot his tie "Then that is Noël mother!" he finished with dusting off his clothes.

"What?" replied Beckett stupidly from under a pile of paint splattered shirts and an arm full of socks.

Myles sighed "As long as you stay on your side of the room I don't mind the mess..." he said staring pointedly to the pile of years old dirty laundry that had accumulated in the corners of Beckett's side of the room.

"So what do you think?" he continued on impatiently beginning to pace beside his bed.

"Think about what?" Beckett insisted on trying to find a sock that seemed to elude him, conveniently averting his eyes from that of his brother.

"Her eyes Beck! Her eyes! They're exactly like that of Artemis and Noël!" Myles all but shouted.

"So?"

"So." Myles finished.

"Well I doubt Artemis would just sleep with anyone..." Beckett replied from under the bed.

"But-But she hardly a teenager!" Myles scowled, his brain wasn't helping, why did fuzzy images that never seemed to focus swim around his head? He was concerned for his brother yet even more so curios about the mystery that besotted him.

"Maybe that's why he never told us..." Myles said slowly emerging from behind his bed, a pair of foot ball boot clutched in one hand and a lone sock in the other. Dust bunnies settled in his dark hair.

Myles scoffed "You look ridiculous Beck!" he marched over to dust of his brother.

Beckett's eyes widened slightly "Mum and Dad will be coming home soon!"

"Oh well I'm not-"Myles began.

"Neither am I!!" Beckett finished.

They looked at each other. "Only one way to decide..."

Holding out there hands they proceeded to play a rather complicated version of rock, paper, scissors.

"Gold! Radium! Mercury!"

Myles scowled as his brother began to grin. "Gold doesn't always wins Mye..." he chided

If possible his brother scowled further. "Don't call me that...you know it sounds like a girl!" he stopped off muttering "This is why I left for London!"

* * *

Artemis woke alone missing the warmth. Warmth of what? He stretched out a hand and then as the events of yesterday caught up with him he sat up straight.

Noël?

Holly?

He jumped out of bed dragging on a pair of trousers and grabbing a shirt. It was the shirt Holly had borrowed and her cinnamon scent still lingered.

Artemis opened the door of the nursery to see a most enchanting scene.

An elf hovered two or three feet off the floor, gossamer wings shimmering like a hummingbird, too fast for the human eye to catch. In her arms she held a sleep child. Their hair scarlet and raven was in stark contrast but made the scene all the more mesmerizing.

Tears dripped down the elf's face, like liquid crystal refracted in the morning sun. Artemis felt his breath leave him. He stood there unable to move just captivated by the achingly beautiful scene in front of him.

The morning sun filtered into the nursery accentuating the soft pinks and whites and casting a red glow on mother and child.

"Holly..." he could say no more as she landed wings folded.

He walked forward to embrace her from behind feeling the sobs roll out of her. Artemis wasn't a tall man and Holly being a little more than half his height somehow they fit together perfectly.

"I know we decided that whichever species she resembled the most she'd live in their world but...I...I...I just miss you so much Arty!"

"The world isn't ready to accept us yet Holly..." He sighed feeling his heart break in two again. Of course that wasn't going to make either of them feel better.

Holly turned to face him, Noël a sleeping bundle in her arms.

"It's just- It's not-"

"Fair I know..." he finished "But when has the world ever been fair to us Holly." He gave a dry laugh and she leaned her head against his chest.

Then she sniffed and wiping her eyes put Noël back down in the cot.

The girl was half asleep but murmured "Mummy? Daddy?" and suddenly gripped onto Holly hand, clutching it tenderly. Holly's shoulders shook and Artemis gently pried Noël's chubby hand away.

Holly took a step back.

"I guess I better leave now, or it'll hurt more later."

"You always did have terrible grammar Holly..." he shook his head and closed his eyes knowing that when he opened them again she would be gone and he would try to forget everything.

He felt a feather light pressure on his lips and his eyes opened in surprise. Holly's arms went around his neck.

They put everything into that kiss. As if saying 'Good bye' 'I love you' 'I miss you' 'I need you' 'Goodbye' all at once. The bitterness of separation stinging them raw.

All too soon she moved away. And then the window was open and she was disappearing. Artemis held her hand until that too vibrated out of existence.

"Good bye he said silently "My friend."

* * *

"Who was that Arty?" A voice said.

Artemis whipped around to see Beckett leaning against the open door way, arms folded. Noël cried out then and woke up blinking.

"That Beck... was Holly Short." Artemis sighed, gathering a squirming Noël in his arms he continued "And she" he looked at Noël tenderly "...is nothing short of a miracle..."

And then he walked right out Noël wrapping her arms around his neck and mumbling sleepily.

Beckett stared out the window for a second sure he saw a shimmer in the morning sky. A shimmer with a vaguely human shape, a shimmer that eerily reminded him a woman e had just seen in that room before she vanished.

Then he crossed the room and closed the window, undeniably barring any fairy from entering. Turning a little he saw that Artemis had done some redecorating. On one of the wall of the nursery was the replica of a famous rediscovered painting. "The Fairy Thief"

A chill went down his spine as he gazed at the green sprite perched outside the window, looking in at the child in the cot and with such longing. Oh the expression on that face.

He shook his head.

"You're hallucinating Beckett!" he chided to himself "Too many all-nighters...Seeing things..." And yet he couldn't deny to himself the truth he had seen with his own eyes.

Down stairs he heard the door close and Angeline Fowl exclaiming dramatically "Oh where is my baby?! A house full of men! How can they possibly take care of her?"

Beckett turned and followed his elder brother down the stairs. "Forget it....Beck...just forget it..."

* * *

Holly walked into the operations booth quietly. There was no sign of Foaly and she hoped to be able to silently leave the equipment and then slink off home to have a good long cry. Crying did always make her feel better afterwards.

But no such luck. The centaur appeared as if my magic. Turning in his swivel chair to face her, hairy arms folded. "Foaly..." she winced. "Thanks again for helping me out... I'm sure you saw on the mudman T.V...." She wanted to be gone already. Being away from Artemis was almost like a physical pain, so bad it demanded that she fly straight back up to the surface and throw herself in his arms demanding that he never let go. But she couldn't do that, hadn't they promised?

"Holly..." Foaly sighed. "You do realize that the only reason why we don't have pictures of you across all mudmen media is because it was too dark to see your ears? That and I erased every trace of you from their records. Still there were actual witnesses, Holly"

Holly only gave him a sullen look in return.

"_And_ you stayed top side overnight! I almost had an embolism trying to keep the council from finding out!" when she didn't reply he softened his tone.

"Holly..." he said tentatively. "I know..."

He eyes which had been half closed staring at the floor snapped open in suprise.

"You still had the iris cam..." he offered.

Holly's face was as pale as death.

"Don't worry I turned it off once you... once you took your shower. A-and I deleted the file too so... so..." the centaur had difficulty getting the words out and neither could he look Holly in the eye.

Of course this made the elf wonder exactly how far he'd seen. Never the less she let out a breath.

Foaly was still stumbling over his verbs, when the reality shook down on Holly. Scowling she asked "Well aren't you a smart pony for figuring that out?" She didn't know where the meanness came from but anger boiled beneath her skin for the injustice of it all.

Tears threatened so Foaly let the 'Pony' comment slide.

"Look Holly, I was only worried, I didn't mean to pry-"

""What do you want Foaly? You want me to be ashamed of wanting to save my own kids life?"

"I didn't mean-"

But now the flood gates had been opened and everything came spilling out. "Or maybe it's the fact that I have a child?"

"_Holly!_"

"That's right I have a child, a mud child, _his_ child!" The tears fell free now, escaping from between her eyes, rolling down her skin in rivulets. "And I love her..." she sobbed "Just like I love him!"

"Holly..." Foaly walked over to gently pat her shoulder. He'd never seen Holly like this. She just stood there letting the tears fall freely down her face, sobbing. Making not one move to cover her face or hide her emotions.

Foaly had suspected for some time now a situation like or close to this, but never in his wildest dreams had even he in all his paranoia though that Fowl's child could be Holly's.

"I'm sorry Holly...I never meant any of it like that..." he said quietly, patting her shoulder. He wanted to say more but just didn't find it in him.

"I won't tell a soul, I swear."

This was breaking and not for the first time, Foaly was a genius after all yet still he just couldn't bring himself to say what he really wanted. 'Go, go back to him.' Foaly wanted to say but he just stood there a hand on her shoulder, letting her cry.

A minute or two later she raised a hand to wipe her face. "I'm sorry Foaly...I just... I just..."

"Holly maybe you should just take some time off..." he said lamely.

All was silent for a while as she tried to compose herself. Then she sighed.

"Yeah I probably should." She nodded, and then abruptly walked to the door. Just before leaving she turned around. "Thanks, Foaly... you for keeping quiet...and for-for understanding."

He just nodded thinking 'I understand more then you know my dear...'

And then she was gone, she wouldn't be near anyone for the next while he knew, just alone , with herself. Lamenting over all that could have been.

* * *

I am warm.

I am clean.

I have Mummy.

And I have Daddy.

And I am happy.

Unca Bekeh and Unca Myes are here too.

And Gandmama

And Grandada.

And Butler.

But where is Mummy?

Oh well.

She is important.

She is very important.

My Mummy is very very important.

She can't be here always.

I am warm.

And I have Daddy.

I love Daddy.

And I love Mummy.

I am happy.

I am warm.

* * *

**Lilly: Il y a la Fin!**

**Laurry: French exam soon =.='**

**Lilly: Well there it is people!! ^-^**

**Laurry: Very long and very late but we now have a three-shot!! **

**Lilly: *woot* um...Some of you have concerns over the name Noël. Ya well first of all Noël is a girl's name actually it can be used for both ganders. Secondly Doh! I decided to stay with the Christmas theme when naming her. You know Carol, Holly, Noël. And then realised that elf names are plant name and Carol was actually Coral.... Opps! So i'd go with either Fearne or Ivy. But Noël kinda stuck so meh... whichever you prefer....**

**Laurry: In other news we have our French Oral on Friday the 13****th****.**

**Lilly: Help!!**

**Laurry: Also now that we are done this story... Look out for updates on Artemis Fowl the second and a half!!**

**Lilly: Tho' if you ask nicely enough I might continue thins one! ^-^ Also Sorry for any spelling mistakes I really need to get this out. Learning french confuses my languages... seriously I know too many of them...I mean..urdu, english, japanese and then blasted french! gah! Anyhoo....I'll fix emm... later...**


End file.
